1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device, and more particularly to a flow control device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical flow control device is disposed between two sections of pipes or tubes and generally occupies a large volume which correspondingly requires a plurality of parts. The manufacturing fees thereof are expensive.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional flow control devices.